


Anger Management

by marysuewriter



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysuewriter/pseuds/marysuewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric/Charles/Raven ...  sort of</p>
<p>Takes place after the movie, hints of spoilers for the end of X-Men First Class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

The fact that the door was locked distracted him for a moment as he automatically aligned the tumblers, moved the latch and pushed the hinges to swing the door open. Eric stepped through the door and froze in shock. His mind almost refused to see what he was looking at. The man lounging in the overstuffed armchair was mostly naked. The white robe lay open, covering only his upper arms, more of a towel spread across the chair that gave his pale skin the appearance of a tan. One hand stroked his chest, ghosting across a nipple. The other was wrapped around his cock, sliding up until his thumb rubbed across the tip.

The brief moment of exhilaration that Charles was here quickly turned to confusion then settled into his familiar rage. Feeling the loss of his friend all over again from the brief hope that lanced through him brought an involuntary sound from him. Slight as it was, Raven heard and looked up, hands freezing in place. The anger in his face startled a yellow flash into her eyes.

"Stay where you are… Charles." Eric's voice was quiet and cold.

\---

She hadn't meant for Eric to see her do this. She hadn't really meant to go this far. She had changed in front of the mirror after her shower just to see his face again. When the fog on the glass kept the image disturbingly vague, she walked out into the bedroom to see her reflection in the window that looked out into the dark forest behind the house Eric had acquired for them.

She worried how Eric would take it if he saw her and locked the door on the way past. She knew it wouldn't keep him out but thought it would give her a moment's notice to change back if he came in.

Now she realized how bad an idea it was to let herself get distracted by this body. She had been interested for a while now in Charles but had always tried to repress it. She knew he thought of her as a little sister and didn't want to impose her feelings on him.

Seeing Charles in the window wearing only a white robe brought up that desire. Missing her big brother, knowing he was so far away from her and worried about how badly he was hurt made her feel guilty about those feelings, but it also made her want to act on them. To think about him in ways she would never let herself do when he was down the hall. 

She slowly stroked her… his chest. With a blush rising in his cheeks, his hand slid down his belly. When he reached the hair on his lower belly he paused, lower lip between his teeth, knowing she shouldn't be doing this. He closed his eyes and slid his hand down to his cock, already half hard. Crossing the threshold of touching himself, he let go of the second-guessing and just gave in to the sensations. By the time Eric turned the lock he was oblivious to the possibility of being walked in on.

She looked up from the chair at Eric in the doorway and kept very still as he stepped inside. The door closed behind him. He walked slowly across the room and she saw different emotions cross his face, most too fleeting for her to read, but the sorrow and guilt were all too familiar from her own mirror. 

"Damn you."

She looked down, embarrassed that he had caught her like this, ashamed that she had done it and afraid of what he thought of her until his next words caught her by surprise.

"Damn you Charles."

She looked up in confusion.

He looked down at her… at him, with longing naked on his face.

"You should be here Charles. We should be together, leading them together, not working against each other." The anger came back, "Not playing games," 

She realized that she was not the only one missing Charles and wanting more then she had gotten. She didn't know if Eric could take what he needed, if he would allow himself to even acknowledge what he wanted but she wanted to give it to him if she could. She shrugged out of the robe as she stood and left Raven on the chair with it.

"I'm here now Eric. I can not see the future, but I'm here now." Charles said standing tall and straight in front of the other man.

Eric looked startled for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed. 

He lifted his hand almost reluctantly and gently pressed his fingertips to Charles' jaw. He looked into his face, searching for something, some hint that would break the illusion. 

He slid his hand to the nape of the neck and wound his fingers in the long hair. He pulled his friends head back and leaned forward, running cheek along cheek, feeling the roughness of the beard shadow against his. His face continued lower, leaning over the naked man to bury his nose in the hollow of the collarbone. He inhaled deeply and even the scent was right, the slight musky tones of the cologne Charles preferred over the clean scent of the soap that had been laid out in the bathrooms of the house. 

He felt a shudder run though the man's body and pulled back to look at his face again. Charles' eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. 

Eric twisted his fingers tighter in the hair and lifted until Charles was forced to take a small step to keep his balance. One hand came up to Eric's chest and he looked up into his face.

Eric worried that this was wrong, that he was taking advantage of a friend, two friends. He was so angry though. Angry at the humans for coming between him and Charles, at the future he could see developing, at Charles' naiveté and at Raven for being able to have even this small piece of Charles. He was even angry that it was being offered to him and angry with himself for wanting it so badly.

He let the anger boil over his reservations and gripped Charles face in both hands, bending slightly to kiss him.

It was a hungry kiss and Charles immediately opened his mouth to him. Eric ate at his lips, bit and sucked and devoured his taste. He felt Charles' hands on his chest, fists curling the lapels of his jacket and trying to pull him closer but his hands on his face held them apart enough to control things.

When he broke the kiss, Charles started to speak but Eric interrupted. 

"Quiet."

Charles held still, waiting.

"You are going to do as I say tonight, do you understand?" The anger was obvious, simmering right under his skin. 

When Charles hesitated, the coat rack in the corner, the teaspoon beside Raven's evening cup of tea and the springs in the bed flexed. Even the zipper in the edge of the jacket twisted in Charles' hands stretched. Eric's eyes never left his face and he saw the other briefly consider the situation. He saw the moment that he pushed aside his own reservations and gave in to what was being offered in return. 

Charles looked up and said, "Yes, Eric."


End file.
